Pan's Lullaby
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Perburuan di malam purnama/AU/OoC/Flat/Talkless


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rate : K<br>Genre : Fantasy  
>Chara : Hinata H, Sasuke U<br>Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Pan's Lullaby**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu bulan bersinar penuh, jingga dengan semburat merah. Purnama di musim gugur.

Sebuah rumah bata di samping hutan tak bersuara, penghuninya telah lelap. Hanya derik sedikit arang di perapian yang terdengar.

Sungguh begitu sunyi.

Dalam sebuah kamar, seorang gadis tertidur lelap. Indigonya terhampar, begitu kontras dengan kasurnya yang putih. Lilin putih di atas meja – tak jauh dari kasurnya – kini tinggal separuh, membentuk sinar jingga bulat – menampakkan sebuah buku tulis yang juga berada di atas meja. Nyala api lilin bergoyang pelan, sesaat kemudian padam. Angina berhembus pelan dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka, menyentuh pipi bulat putih tanpa noda.

Dingin.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, tangannya meraih ujung selimut yang melorot. Menariknya perlahan, dan membuat kain tipis putih itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak, meringkuk dalam selimut – mencoba meraih sedikit hangat.

Angin bertiup lagi. Daun-daun kecoklatan jatuh membentur kaca jendela. Rumah laba-laba di kaki-kaki meja bergerak, sebelum kembali ke tempat semula – terus berulang. Debaman kecil terdengar, membut sang pemilik kamar terbangun segera, manik bulannya terlihat dalam gelap.

"Ah"

Selimut disingkap, kaki jenjangnya menginjak lantai kayu yang dingin. Sambil meraba-raba mencari pegangan, dia berjalan perlahan. Meraih meja, meraba permukaan atasnya, dan menemukan kotak kecil di sana.

Sebuah nyala kecil tercipta, jemarinya mendekatkan batang korek api yang menyala ke arah lilin. Sumbuh putih dengan ujung menghitam itu terbakar api – lagi, menghantarkan terang di kamar yang memang tak begitu luas.

Tubuh berbalut gaun tidur putih itu menunduk, meraih buku yang entah kenapa bisa tergeletak jatuh, dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. Kakinya mendekat lagi ke arah Kasur, menaikinya, dan membawa tubuhnya di bawah selimut. Sebelum benar-benar merebahkan tubuhnya, maniknya melihat cahaya obor dari balik jendela kacanya. Cahaya jingga yang makin menjauh. Dahinya berkerut. 'Siapa?' Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk memasuki hutan.

Kakinya kembali menginjak lantai kayu dingin, tubuhnya membungkuk mencari alas kakinya di bawah kolong ranjangnya, kemudian memakainya. Dia berjalan perlahan, tak bersuara, tak ingin membangunkan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Disingkirkannya kayu melintang sebagai kunci pintu depan rumahnya, tangannya meraih obor tanpa api yang tergeletak disamping pintu, berjalan ke arah perapian dengan bara yang tinggal sedikit. Obornya menyala.

Bergegas, dia keluar dari rumahnya. Menutup pintu dengan pelan, kemudian berlari mengejar titik api yang makin jauh.

Dia berlari, berteriak 'Hei' ketika merasa seorang dengan obor itu akan bisa mendengar suaranya. Dan dia bersyukur, obor itu tak lagi bergerak. Maniknya dapat menangkap sesosok lelaki berbaju hitam – yang perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut dan manik hitam pekat, sepekat malam. 'Ya?' lelaki itu menggumam.

"Kemana? Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk memasuki hutan?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, kemudian menampilkan senyum mengejek. "Dan apa yang sekarang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ah," gadis itu memekik pelan, terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian berucap dengan keraguan yang jelas, "Aku ingin mengingatkanmu"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Aku sedang berburu. Dan aku melupakan pisauku. Yah, kau tahu…aku harus pulang dan kemudian kembali ke sini"

"Oh"

Sunyi lagi.

"Dan maaf, aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Sepertinya ini sudah jauh dari tepi hutan. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa di sini hingga besok pagi. Aku akan membuatkan api untuk kita"

Gadis itu terdiam, wajahnya tampak sedang memikirkan penawaran yang baru saja diberikan oleh lelaki tak dikenal di hadapannya. "Baiklah"

Sang lelaki tersenyum tipis, berjalan pelan dan mendengar bunyi gesekan di belakangnya – gaun dengan panjang mencapai betis gadis itu bergesekan dengan rumput ketika pemiliknya berjalan. Tak lama, dia berhenti, pepohonan mulai jarang. Di depannya bekas arang terlihat menumpuk, "Aku sering beristirahat di sini," melangkah pelan dan duduk di batang pohon tumbang tak jauh dari gunungan arang. Senyum tipis tercipta ketika gadis dengan gaun tidur itu duduk di sampingnya. Dia memutar bulatan kecil kayu di atas kayu yang terlihat lapuk, percikan api terlihat.

"Kau sering berburu?" suaranya pelan, maniknya memperhatikan lelaki yang tengah berusaha menyalakan api.

"Hanya saat purnama"

"Apa yang biasa kau dapatkan?"

"Tak banyak. Hanya satu, kadang kalau beruntung aku dapat menangkap dua"

"Oh"

Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya derik api yang mulai membesar.

Lelaki itu merogoh kantung kain di pinggangnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah seruling berwarna putih gading. "Aku selalu membunyikannya untuk membuat buruanku tertidur. Sebuah lagu lullaby," onyx-nya menatap manik amethyst tajam. Sudut sedikit bibirnya terangkat. Menikmati raut bingung gadis di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tak percaya? Kau ingin mencobanya?" sudut bibirnya makin terangkat tinggi.

"Mainkan untukku, tuan," mata bulannya mengikuti tiap pergerakan sang lelaki. Seruling ditiup. Kakinya yang tertekuk merapat, dua lengannya menyatu mengurung dua kakinya, dagunya tersandar di atas lututnya yang tertutup kain.

Nada ini memang pantas jika disebut sebuah lagu lullaby.

Karena lelaki itu mulai mengabur, terlihat hanya sesosok bayangan.

Karena matanya makin terasa berat.

Karena dia tak lagi melihat apapun. Hanya gelap.

Sungguh jika lagu ini mengantarkannya pada hangat dengan sedikit goncangan, dia akan selalu senang mendengarnya.

Telinganya tak mampu lagi mendengar. Meski hanya untuk kalimat, "Kau buruanku purnama ini, Hinata. Kau pasti akan bahagia di Neverland"

**-owari-**

Peter Pan menculik Wendy. Yeah, itulah idenya. Peter pan, satu-satunya cerita anak-anak klasik yang tidak happy ending (subjektif)

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
